


The Cake Job

by angelikitten



Series: Operation: Get Robin A (Bat)Man [8]
Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Dragón's decisions aren't necessarily the best ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cake Job

Baking the cakes had been the easy **part**. The baking had been the easy portion of the plan. Finding someone to deliver them had been much harder.

El Dragón knew that the man was **bad**. He knew that the man did naughty things. But he was the only person El Dragón could find who could deliver the cakes that day, so El Dragón had to make a **decision**. He had to choose whether to get the cakes delivered by the bad man, or not delivered at all.

El Dragón chose the **former**. He chose the first of the two options.

He soon **regretted** making that choice. He wished he hadn't made that choice almost as soon as the bad man came to get his payment.

"I didn't **realize** that you were so bad." El Dragón said. "I didn't understand that. I **realized** that you cause trouble, but not this much."

"But she made me **tell** her, El Dragón!" the bad man cried. "She made me explain what was happening. I'm her **friend**. She knows and likes me, so when she asked I had to tell her."

"What **exactly** does she know?" El Dragón asked. "What precise details does she know?"

"She knows that the cakes are for Superman. She also knows that there are at least a **hundred** of them. She knows that that is as many as ten tens, and that it takes a long time to eat that many cakes."

El Dragón **sighed**. He breathed out a breath of air in relief. "So she **doesn't** know that they were from me? She does not know? It would be **bad** if she knew that they were from me. It wouldn't be good, because she could then tell Superman, and I could get into a lot of trouble."

"No, she doesn't know." said the bad man. "But she did say that if Superman was busy tonight, then he couldn't meet Batman as **expected**. He couldn't meet Batman as he is supposed to. If he doesn't meet him, Batman will be **alone**. Batman will be on his own, and that will be a perfect time to attack him."

"Oh no!" El Dragón exclaimed. He phoned Robin very **quickly**. He did it very fast.

"Robin, it's El Dragón." he said. "You have to **listen** to me. You have to pay attention to me. Batman is in **trouble**. He is in danger, because Catwoman is going to try to attack him tonight. We have to make sure we get to him **before** Catwoman does. We have to get there earlier than her."

"Okay, I will see you **there**." Robin replied. "I will see you at that place."

El Dragón ran off without **paying** the bad man. He ran off without giving the bad man any money for the job he had done.

And that's terrible.


End file.
